superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Crisis
Not to be confused with the Crisis on Infinite Earths uses his model of the solar system to demonstrate the Cosmic Crisis'''As seen in Too Hot to Handle.|300px]] The '''Cosmic Crisis, as Robin called it,When Von Knowalot explained the situation to the Super Friends, Robin said: "Holy cosmic crisis!" refers to an event that occurred in the mid 1970s when the Earth started to move closer to the sun because of some strange magnetic force, and then later by some unknown force. Prelude to the Cosmic Crisis Sometime in the past, on the planet Solar Terrarium, the natives of the planet carelessly used up all of their resources and polluted the atmosphere, creating smoke clouds which hindered much of the sunlight from their own sun. Because of this, the temperature of the planet dropped dramatically. It got colder and colder. Over the next several years, things began to become grim for this alien world. With all of their resources used up, there was no way to keep warm, and this particular species was accustomed to living in temperatures that humans would consider excessively hot. The temperatures a person from Solar Terrarium would need to live comfortably would burn a human to a crisp. With the world "freezing," a plan was made to insure their survival. By the early '70s Lupis sends Kolbar to the planet Earth, which is similar to their world, but colder. He then establishes a lab for himself on Malaba island. He then activates his solar robot which generates a magnetic wave that causes the Earth to be pulled from its' orbit, closer to the sun. He does this in the hopes that he could get the planet hot enough for his people to live on it. The crisis Following Kolbar's manipulations of earth's orbit, a terrible heatwave struck the Earth. This caused disasters all over the Earth, from melting glaciers to dried up lakes. The Super Friends did the best they could to stop many of the disasters. Superman saved an Eskimo village in the North Pole, and Wonder Woman saved Dairy Land from a drought, but the actual cause of the heatwave was still a mystery. It wasn't until a team of the world's top scientists started searching for the cause of the problem and it was found, that the Super Friends had something to work with. At the Gotham City Observatory, Von Knowalot, one of the world's top scientists explained to the Justice League that the Earth was being pulled closer to the sun. But still, the reason why the Earth was moving closer to the sun had not yet been determined, but Superman suggests to Knowalot that it could be magnetism, and he tells him that it is very high on the list of probable causes. After checking his Data Collector, he learns that a strange new wave of magnetism is indeed what's causing earth to move toward the sun. Later, in the observatory's Pendulum Room, Knowalot tells the JLA that if they are to take a coil of copper wire and wrap it around the earth at super speed, then they may be able to reverse the magnetism, and the earth will settle back in its' natural orbit. Since speed is very important, Aquaman and Wonder Woman suggests that they use Flash. Superman then travels to India to fetch the Flash, who is saving the Taj Mahal from an earthquake. He then brings Flash up to speed with what he has learned in regards to the heatwave, and he tells Flash to follow him. They go to the observatory where the professor explains what Flash is to do, and so they proceed with the plan, wrapping Flash in copper coil and having him run around the world. This generates the repelling magnetism necessary to return Earth to its' natural orbit. While in Kolbar's laboratory, Kolbar learns that the temperature is beginning to drop, because the Earth is falling back into its' natural orbit. He is hassled by Lupis, another alien from his home planet, who is his boss, and keeping in contact with him over a audio/video transmitter. Kolbar frustratingly tells him he's trying to figure out the cause. He tells him that the solar robot is running on full magnetic power. Lupis then tells him to turn on the quadratronic nth-degree charge. This causes the Earth to again start getting closer to the sun. Back at the observatory, Knowalot learns that some new unknown force --- but not magnetism, is drawing Earth back toward the sun again, and this time, if Flash is to run around the Earth, it would have no effect, as it's not magnetism, but some other unknown force. Knowalot is able to trace the the strange force to the far side of the sun, Superman then takes off to check it out and upon arriving he destroys it, effectively ending the crisis. Aftermath Superman later returns to the Hall of Justice to inform the rest of the Justice League of America that the robot is destroyed but they have to figure out who put it up there. Wonder Woman suggests that it may have been an oddly dressed man that was seen at the site of all of the disasters related to the heatwave. She goes on to tell them that Marvin and Wendy had noticed him in the photos. Just then they realized that they hadn't seen Marvin and Wendy since that morning. Wonder Dog then comes in from outside with a message that Marvin had gave to him to get to the Super Friends. They look at the message and learn that they had located the oddly dressed man. But the Super Friends had no clue where they were, so they used their Spectral Analyzer to give them a clue as to Marvin and Wendy's location. This lead them to the island of Malaba, which also happened to be the location of Kolbar's secret lab. They enter the lab, and there they meet Kolbar with Marvin and Wendy, and Kolbar is very sad that he was unsuccessful. He explained everything to the Super Friends, and they offer to help. Flash, Aquaman, Superman, Marvin, Wendy and Wonder Dog then are transported along with Kolbar in a glass bubble to his homeworld. They immediately begin cleaning up the planet. the pollution is then tossed into the Solar Terrarium sun. With the crisis over on both planets, Kolbar is rejoices as his people return to the streets, and he invites the Super Friends to a carnival to be held in their honor, but they decline, since the temperature is incredibly hot for most of them. The superheroes then return to their home world of Earth. Notes *The first crisis, called Crisis on Earth-One, was seen in Justice League of America, #21 (August 1963).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. *In DC Comics, there have been several events referred to as a Crisis.Click here to read more about DC's Crisis stories. The word is usually used to refer to a terrible event involving the entire Earth and usually the entire universe being at stake. Sometimes even the whole or part of the multiverse. The most famous was Crisis on Infinite Earths. References Category:Events